As compared with conventionally known supports, e.g., transparent plates or films of TAC, PET, polycarbonate and the like, paper, synthetic paper, baryta paper, films or plates containing white pigment, and metallic plates such as an aluminum plate having the surface of which is subjected to anodization, a photographic support having a metal reflective or secondary diffuse reflective surface permits production of photographs or recording media which are excellent in reproducibility of gradation or reproducibility of hue in the case of color photographs, sharpness of image, and so forth. Such supports are described in JP-A-61-210346, JP-A-63-24247, JP-A-63-24251, JP-A-63-24252, JP-A-63-24253 and JP-A-63-24255 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application), Japanese Patent Application Nos. 61-168800 and 61-249873.
To impart mirror reflective property or secondary diffuse property, inorganic substances such as natural mica, fish scales, pearl, and the like can be used. In many cases, metals such as aluminum, silver, gold, copper, chromium, nickel, platinum, and the like, or their alloys are used. In general, aluminum is preferably used.
The term "mirror reflectivity" herein indicates a reflection on a smooth surface in accordance with the regular reflection law.
The term "secondary diffuse-reflectivity" herein indicates a reflection occurring on a smooth mirror surface but on which very small unevennesses are provided to form boundaries thereon.
Details of the reflection on the surface of substances are described in Shikisai Kagaku Handbook, 5th edition, chapter 18, edited by Nippon Shikisai Gakkai and published by Tokyo Daigaku Shuppan-kai in 1985.
When, however, metals baser than silver are used for the support in a photographic or recording light-sensitive material using a silver halide photographic graphic emulsion, fog or spots tend to be readily formed during the developing process. It is known that a thermoplastic resin adhesive layer can be provided in order to overcome the above problem. In this case, however, the adhesive layer is readily peeled apart during the developing process or the drying process after the development. Furthermore, when a thermoplastic resin is used, it is difficult to form a thin adhesive layer, e.g., a layer having a thickness of 0.1 to 5 .mu.m.
Moreover, with a lapse of a long term after the development, mirror or secondary diffuse-reflective property may be reduced, or ununiformness in reflectivity may be formed.